Diameter is an authentication, authorization and accounting (AAA) protocol for computer networks, and is a successor to RADIUS. The Diameter base protocol is defined in IETF RFC 6733, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety. A Diameter node may be any suitable entity (e.g., a computing platform, a processor, or device) executing a host process that implements a Diameter protocol. A message processor (MP) may be a suitable entity (e.g., a physical processor or a circuit board) that hosts a DSR signaling application. A Diameter agent may be a Diameter node that provides relay, proxy, redirect or translation services. A Diameter signaling router (DSR) may include one or more co-located MPs and may consist of one or more Diameter nodes or agents (e.g., a Diameter relay agent, a Diameter proxy agent, a Diameter translation agent, and/or a Diameter translation agent).
When a Diameter message is received at a DSR, the message may need to be processed by one or more Diameter applications. Conventional Diameter applications are configured to perform one or more services. However, one problem associated with such a configuration is that it is not scalable because each Diameter application may be configured to perform particular services by a network operator and such services may not be used by other Diameter applications. Further problems may arise when performing services remotely from a Diameter application.
Accordingly, in light of these difficulties, a need exists for methods, systems, and computer readable media for performing enhanced service routing.